Ty the Tasmanian Tiger
Ty is the main character of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series. Biography TBA TBA THE LEGACY OF TY THE TASMANIAN TIGER *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2013)'' Arcade Opening: TBA Rival: Gex Reason: TBA Connection: Both Gex and Ty are third-party characters who only ever appeared in three games that were released on multiple consoles. They also make funny, wisecracking quotes that they often say during certain events. Both of them also have relationships with females of species different to theirs, Gex having Agent Xtra who is a human and Ty having Shazza, who is a dingo. Ending: TBA Gameplay *'Left, Right, Uppercut' - - Ty does two swipes and a uppercut with his rangs. * Throw Boomerang - or - Ty throws two boomerangs forward. * Lasharang - - Similar to Nathan Drake's Rope Swing. During the swing, Ty kicks opponents with an outstretched paw instead of shooting. * Lasso - - Ty throws the lasso out to grab opponents to draw them near. * Left, Right, Uppercut - (midair) - Same as the ground, but Ty finishes instead by slamming. * Throw Boomerang - or (midair) - Same as the ground. Throwing either one, or both of his boomerangs will disable gliding until they have both returned to Ty. * Lasharang - (midair) * Branch Slide - (midair) - A thick, mossy branch appears for Ty to slide down, as he does so he holds his rangs out in the glide pose to knock opponents as he surfs down. Similar to Nathan Drake's Zipline. *'Multi-Rang '- (Mash) - Ty can throw up to six multi-rangs in a short period of time. *'Throw Elemental Rang' - or - Ty throws the currently equipped elemental rang. **Flamerang: Increased damage **Frostyrang: Frost stun **Zappyrang: Electric stun *'Swap Elemental Rang' - - Ty cycles between different elemental rangs: Flamerang, Frostyrang and Zappyrang. While primarily a stance/load-out switching move, this is also a close ranged attack. *'Elemental Floor Strike' - - Ty throws a elemental rang downwards in front of him. **Flamerang: Causes fire (Sir Daniel's Dragon Potion) **Frostyrang: Creates ice (Good Cole's Ice Barrier) **Zappyrang: Generates electricity (Spike's B-Launcher) *'Multi-Rang' - (Mash) (midair) - Same as the ground, but instead of simply throwing forward, Ty would throw the boomerangs in all directions to form a spherical orbit of rangs around him. He pauses in mid air whilst doing so. *'Throw Elemental Rang' - or (midair) *'Swap Elemental Rang' - (midair) - Same as the ground, whilst in use provides a slight lift and serves as an uppercut attack. *'Elemental Air Strike' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. **Flamerang: Inflicts greater damage & launcher **Frostyrang: Ice stun (Big Daddy's Winter Blast) **Zappyrang: Electric stun (Sly Cooper's Charged Voltage Attack) *'Bite' - - Ty bites his opponent while lunging forward. * Zoomerang - or - Ty throws an extremely long ranged boomerang. *'Omegarang' - - Ty throws the Omegarang upwards, which will repeatedly ricochet between nearby opponents/continue to hit target. *'Kaboomerang' - - Ty throws two Kaboomerangs at the floor, causing a blast. This launches all opponents as well as Ty. * Dive Bite - (midair) Ty dives, then bites his opponent. The dive will continue until he reaches an opponent or the ground. * Chronorang - or (midair) Ty throws a Chronorang, which temporarily slow down opponents on impact. * Spy Eggs - (midair) Three Spy Eggs appears diagonally and in front of Ty to bite with each button press. Does no damage to opponents. *'Kaboomerang' - (midair) - Same as the ground. Ty throws down the two Kaboomerangs that will continue to fly downwards until hitting an opponent or a platform, causing the same blast. *'Spitting Plant' - - Similar to Sly Cooper's Mega Jump, the plant spits Ty upwards. *'Glide' - (Hold) (midair) - Ty will glide. Using a boomerang attack will break the glide, and Ty will begin to fall. * Multi-Rang Assault - or - Ty would rapidly throttle the opponent with 6 Multi-Rangs, as if they were nunchaku... the final blow knocking them away. *'Launcher Chomp' - - Ty gets hold of the opponent in his teeth and throws them into the air. *'Surf Tackle' - - Ty would stun the opponent with the Chronorang, and follow up by landing a flying kick that is held as he uses the opponent as a surfboard, grinding them into the floor. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Bunyip Slam - (Level 1): Ty becomes equipped into the Bunyip Battle Suit and slams down, killing opponents. * Super Chomp - (Level 2): Ty flies across a great horizontal distance, taking out any opponents in his path with his teeth. *'Doomerang' - (Level 3): Sly is briefly shown throwing Ty the Doomerang, which Ty then throws; During play you control the Doomerang, there are no moves other than movement, kills enemies on contact. Taunts *'No Worries!' - Ty plays with his boomerang saying the line "No worries, unless you`re Boss Cass!" *'Beauty, Bottler, Bonza!' - Ty is awarded a Thunder Egg to which he says, "Beauty, Bottler, Bonza!" *'Bilby Dance' - Ty saves a Bilby Bandicoot, which then dances. Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction *'Flippin' Tiger' - Ty backflips onto the screen. *'Drop In' - Ty glides onto the screen. *'Dunnie' - Ty respawns from a dunnie. *'Driving Through' - Shazza drives Ty into the stage in her truck and Ty jumps out of the truck. Winning Screen *'Thunder Egg' - Ty is awarded a Thunder Egg. *'Rang Helicopters' - Ty spins boomerangs in his hands. *'Boomerang Catch' - Ty catches his boomerangs. *'That's all?' - Ty runs into the dunnie and says "That's all mate?" Losing Screen *If using Thunder Egg - A turkey steals a Thunder Egg. *If using Rang Helicopters -Ty messes up and the boomerangs fly away. *If using Boomerang Catch - Ty messes up and the boomerangs hit him, first in the head, then up his rear. *If using That's all? - Ty falls on the ground, beating his hands against the ground. Minion Rank 8: Shazza DLC: Boss Cass DLC: Sly Costumes Ty's default boomerang changes depending on the costume. Night of the Quinkan Ty's default appearance from the first Ty game. His boomerang will be Duo-Chassis. *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Tasmanian Tiger Ty's appearance in the sequels. His boomerang will be Ironbark Rang. *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Cy Ty's cybernetic form. His boomerang will be Cybernetic-Ironbark Rang. *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA *TBA - TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Category:Favorite characters